It is well known in the prior art that eyewear provides for interchangeable ornaments positioned on the eyeglass frame, as well as on the temple arms of the eyeglass frame. These accessory structures have been mounted to the temple arms and to the eyeglass frame by having the ornament slidably mounted to the temple arms and/or eyeglass frame by O-rings, snap-on mounts, enclosure openings on the ornament, hooks, overlapping wrap-around rings, tie-downs, cinching and gripping members, elastic loops and the like.
The aforementioned mounting means in which the ornament is slidably mounted to the temple arm and/or to the bridge of the eyeglass frame does not securely mount the ornament to the temple arm and/or eyeglass frame, such that the ornament can move about the temple arm or dislodge itself from the temple arm and/or eyeglass frame.
There remains a need for an interchangeable ornament which is detachably secured to a temple arm by snap fastening the ornament through a predetermined hole opening within the temple arm of the eyeglass frame. Additionally, the interchangeable ornament is made of a single unitary construction having a geometrically-shaped tab insert on the rear wall of the ornament in order to detachably mount to the hole opening within the temple arm.